One Step Behind
One Step Behind Warning: DATR, ZATR, + DAMR (Mia) She was perfect. And I had always admired her from afar. I was always there, one step behind. I'd never felt this way before. All I cared about was exposing my enemy, but now all I could think about was her... If she ever looked back, she would find me. I was always there, one step behind. She was beautiful. Her name was Tak. An odd name, but it was wonderful to me. She was literally out of this world. I thought we could be together one day. Maybe she would notice me. I was always there, one step behind. I couldn't have been any more wrong... I found her the next day, hand in hand with him. Her purple hair brushing against his face. Her pale, delicate hand in his. I hated Zim for many reasons, now I had a new one. She tore my heart out. She chose my enemy instead of me, even though, I was always there, one step behind. I couldn't leave school grounds, so I ran. I ran to the top of the nearest hill and climbed the closest tree. Once I was sure I was alone, I cried. I knew it wasn't like me, but there was nothing else I could do... Suddenly I heard rustling on the branches behind me. A hand rested on my shoulder, and a sympathetic voice said, "Hey, are you okay?" I turned, and a pair of bright, intellectual, green eyes met mine. She was the newest member of my school. Mia. I wiped away my tears and said, "I-I'm fine..." She didn't believe me. Mia wrapped her arms around me in a caring, loving, understanding way. "It's okay, you can talk to me." For some odd reason that I can't explain, I trusted her and told her everything. There was something about Mia that made me feel like nothing could go wrong. She took something from her pocket and wiped my eyes with it. "Forget about her," She told me. "If she doesn't realize how lucky she would be to have a boy like you, then leave her alone." Her words gave me renewed hope that there was someone out there for me, and maybe I just found her. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. Suddenly I forgot all about Tak. I knew I had just found the one. I liked her; somehow I knew she liked me too. I jumped out of the tree and told her to come too; then I promised I would catch her. She leaped off the branch and into my waiting arms. She looked at me; then blushed. But then she laughed; so did I. She gestured for me to follow her as she walked away. I walked along behind her. I knew I would always be there. But she turned and grabbed my arm. She pulled me up next to her. Because she wouldn't let me be, One step behind. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia